Arashi
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: Short Fic de Kyo e Kaoru From Dir en grey.


**Título: **Arashi

**Shipper: **Kaoru - Kyo

**Banda: **Dir em Grey

**Censura:** PC – 15

Puxou a manga da camisa pela terceira vez nas últimas horas, mostrando um relógio que refletia em seus ponteiros o quão popular tinha sido o último single da banda.

- Dez e meia, Kyo – Suspirou - É a última vez que vou repassar essa música. Eu tô cansado.

- Foi você quem quis ficar até depois do ensaio. - Respondeu o outro, esvaziando mais uma garrafa de água, jogando na cesta de lixo e errando. – Merda...

Kaoru deixou escapar um sorriso por entre os lábios frouxos. – A culpa não é minha se você SEMPRE desafina no MEU solo de guitarra.

- Não é desafinar, só acho que manter a mesma entonação não combina com esse trecho da música. – Virou-se para o vidro espelhado que cobria uma das paredes do estúdio, arrumando novamente o cabelo, entediado. – Não vou estragar minha música só porque você não concorda comigo.

Kaoru levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda com a guitarra na frente do corpo. – E você sugere o que? Quer que eu ligue para os caras e peça para voltarmos a ensaiar? Mas você que agüente o humor do Die depois...

- Nem fodendo... – Balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso cretino no rosto. - E se você tentasse mudar as notas para uma escala mais alta?

- Qual parte? - Começou a refazer o solo em agudo, voltando sua atenção para a guitarra.

- Todo o solo. – Disse Kyo, seco. - Eu sei que você queria algo diferente, mas esse solo não passa nem a vaga idéia do sentimento da música...

- O SOLO INTEIRO?

- É.

O guitarrista bufou, retirando o instrumento do corpo e apoiando-o na parede. Tirou então, folhas de tablatura da bolsa e uma caneta, encostando-se à parede e escorregando até o chão, começando a refazer o solo. - Olha Kyo, eu só não te digo onde você enfia esse solo, porque eu realmente acho que isso está estranho, e quero mesmo ir embora daqui antes da uma da manhã.

- É Kao, obrigado por ser um líder tão compreensível. – Falou sarcástico, em falsa reverência.

Kaoru levantou o rosto, junto com o dedo do meio. – Não fale comigo, eu preciso me concentrar nessas tablaturas.

- Oh, desculpe gênio... – Kyo voltou-se para o vidro espelhado, abrindo alguns botões da camisa e passando o dedo de leve sobre finas cicatrizes que haviam sobre seu peito.

O outro acompanhou de longe seu movimento, desviando o olhar da folha. – Eu sempre me perguntei o porquê de você fazer isso...

Outro sorriso se formou, muito mais malicioso. – É a emoção do momento... para não dizer outra coisa... No placo, é somente você e suas sensações...

Riso por parte do guitarrista. - Engraçado como algumas pessoas acham isso sexy...

Kyo virou-se para encarar Kaoru, ainda com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. - Kao, isso é uma cantada?

O guitarrista soltou uma gargalhada. - Ah, definitivamente... Dame. – E voltou a sua atenção novamente para a tablatura, começando a passar todos os acordes para um escala superior e sua concentração chegando a tal ponto que ele só notara que o vocalista havia se aproximado, quando este já estava sentado sobre suas pernas, na altura dos quadris.

- Puta que pariu Kyo, dá licença? Eu preciso terminar isso e ainda repassar com você... - Disse, quando foi obrigado a parar de preencher a folha e voltando seu olhar para o loiro.

- Não tem pressa... - Disse, arrancando as folhas da mão do guitarrista e num movimento brusco colou seus lábios. Kaoru se assustou e recuou instintivamente até perceber-se acuado contra a parede, o que só fez Kyo por mais pressão sobre os lábios fechados do líder, para só então recuar.

- Te assustei, Kao? – perguntou, com as palavras escorrendo malícia, num sorriso debochado - ... você parecia tão concentrado...

O guitarrista devolveu no mesmo sorriso. - Você fez de propósito...

- E você tem alguma dúvida? - Disse Kyo, fazendo menção de se levantar. – Vai Kaoru, termina isso logo, se não, não saímos daqui hoje...

Kaoru segurou-o pelo braço, puxando-o novamente para cima de si. – Acho não me importo mais com isso... – Kyo lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico e desafiador. – Não me olhe assim, foi você quem procurou Kyo...

O loiro foi enlaçado pela nuca e arrastado de encontro aos lábios do guitarrista, agora sem receios. E o contato de lábios deu espaço aos poucos à abertura das bocas, línguas forçando passagem e tocando-se violenta e desesperadamente. Kyo grudou seu corpo ao do alto, suas mãos agarrando com força o rosto do guitarrista, não permitindo que o contato fosse rompido repentinamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Kaoru havia parado de se ocupar com a nuca do vocalista e descia rumo à fresta entre as roupas, na altura da cintura, arranhando a pele sobre o tecido em seu caminho. Até encontrá-la realmente, e continuar o mesmo movimento, agora sobre a pele arrepiada do loiro.

Kaoru teve o lábio inferior mordido pelo outro, quando arranhou com um pouco mais de força, e sentiu, em meio à orgia de línguas, o gosto forte de sangue. O vocalista nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de afastar muito os corpos quando começou a desabotoar a camisa de Kaoru, sentindo através das pontas dos dedos o calor que o corpo do guitarrista emanava, juntamente com a respiração descompassada de quem está sendo asfixiado.

Quando chegou ao cós da calça do outro, Kyo pode sentir um volume se elevando ao encontro de seu próprio quadril - sorriu ainda no beijo, abrindo o primeiro botão e arrancando gemidos baixos de Kaoru.

O som veio do bolso lateral da calça do guitarrista, assuntando ambos e fazendo com que Kaoru procurasse sua fonte com desespero. Kyo acompanhou com o olhar contrariado, enquanto o guitarrista retirava o pequeno aparelho do bolso e levava-o de encontro a sua orelha.

- Mo-mochi mochi? - Disse, disfarçando a voz – Die...? Ahhh... – e lançou um rápido para Kyo – No estúdio ainda... é... eu sei... eu sei... tivemos que refazer meu solo... – Virou os olhos e passou a mão desocupada pelos cabelos. - Não, não ficamos perdendo tempo discutindo... - Kyo deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Kaoru fez um gesto impaciente para que ele conte-se. - Onde? Você e quem mais? O Totchi e o Shinya também? Ah tá.. tá... já vamos.. tá bom. Bai bai. - e desligou o aparelho vagarosamente.

- Bar? – perguntou o loiro.

- É.

- Querem a gente lá agora? - continuou, sem emoção.

- Exatamente. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Kyo levantou-se de cima do guitarrista, e reajeitou as roupas, para depois caminhar em silêncio até a porta do estúdio, parando antes apenas para dar uma última olhada em Kaoru. O guitarrista reabotoava a camisa, olhando com olhar frustrado para os botões. – A gente se encontra lá então?

- Ta...

Girou a maçaneta da porta.

- Ahn... Kyo? - Chamou o outro.

- Não adianta, não dá tempo Kaoru. – resmungou o loiro, virando-se brevemente. – Amanha eu passo na sua casa para gente terminar o solo...

Kaoru recebeu a resposta tentando conter um sorriso pervertido que teimava em se formar em sua boca. – Não se atrase.

- Não vou... - Respondeu o vocalista antes de sumir no corredor escuro.

- - -

- Demoraram hein! – Disse o moreno, dando espaço para que os dois que haviam acabado de chegar pudessem se sentar.

- Toshiya, sorte sua ser o único baixista da banda... – retrucou Kyo, ranzinza.

- Ainda bem que estamos todos de ótimo humor, ahn! – cutucou Die, também afastando-se mais para o lado do baterista.– Meu Deus, vocês andaram brigando? O Kyo ta todo arranhado e a sua boca está sangrando Kao... - e apontou para os lábios do guitarrista.

Troca de olhares, acompanhada de sorrisos nada inocentes...

* * *

_N/A :_ Bom, uma short chibbi fic de Deg que eu fiz baseada numa foto de duas cosplayers amigas minhasXD. Creio que é isso. ;D 


End file.
